i believe in you too
by WickedBunnyThatWasChosen
Summary: Draco wants Harry to know what he believes in... total drabble, but written in poem form bc i wanted 2.lol. hope you like


**A/N:** **this is a short harry/draco which was a challenge by a friend who wanted to see if i could write anything other then fluff...i did 2 SO- here's my story! R&R and i will write a sequel b/c i want 2 anyway so if you really want it tell me just for kicks! lol. Dedicated to the one i love...he know who he is.

* * *

**

**I Believe in You, Too...**

you don't believe that i believe in love

i know it's hard to understand, but...

why don't you think i dream of happy endings?

do you deem me, draco malfoy, uncapable of feeling?

oh, you do?

why?

did you ever think that perhaps i did care for pansy?

you wanna know if i do now, don't you?

well, i don't.

at least not in that way.

but i do care.

i care alot actually

about alot of people

that suprise you?

it suprised me too

when i realized it hurt to see you cry

when it burned to turn my back

when i ached for contact so much that i hit you

when i fell into your eyes and didn't want to leave...

when i suprised you so much that you were speechless.

like now.

you're beautiful to me, you know?

of course not, but...

do you want to get to know me?

just a little?

do you want to know that i cry when it rains?

that the heartless git cries at all?

do you want to make me cry?

or is that just my thing...

i know i said it hurt me to see you cry, but...

well, it hurt me more to not see anything, but lifeless green

you came alive then.

did you notice?

did they?

did they see the flare of fire that burst into your eyes in sixth year

when i mocked your godfather?

oh, yes i knew who he was

and i did hurt you on purpose

i hurt you alot

and i hated myself

but i hated -them- more

gods, i loathed them

how dare they call themselves your friends whilst they let you fall away

i would have caught you, you know

i would have let you fall into me

into my arms,

my heart,

my life...

forever.

yes, i believe in forever

and happily ever afters

and the one

and true love

i thoughtyou didn't believe in love, too

you didn't,didyou?

this may suprise you, potter

but not everyone has given up on love at seventeen

or seven

or seventy

ah, but you're the exception aren't you?

even to your own rules, right?

'Malfoy has no feelings'...

but let's try to piss him off anyway

'Malfoy's a right moron'...

but don't worry 'mione

you'll beat him next time!

i'm tired harry

yes, i called you harry

that is your name isn't it?

i'm tired...so tired

of believing so hard

in myself...

in thinking i could be better,

that i could please my father, make him proud,

that i was smart enough,

handsome enough,

strong enough,

fast enough...

huh. funny how life's full of irony

you took such pride in your quiditch

you loved it,

i know you did.

you loved rubbing your victories in my face, as well

oh, yeah. deny it

but its true, you know

you wanted to prove to me,

to yourself,

that you were better then me

wanna know a secret?

i threw every single game.

oh, don't look so suprised...please

you know the stages of denial harry?

i think it's:

denial

anger

bargaining

depression

acceptance

intresting huh?

o.k. so i threw every game...

wanna know why?

because my father told me too

why?

because he was afraid

afraid for me...

that old uncle voldy would want me

because i would have been too perfect then,

no i'm not bragging you git.

i would have and you know.

i would have been too smart,

too athletic,

too popular,

too handsome,

too charming- yes, i know

hiswords-not mine

i would have been too much...

of a threat.

even more than you..

oh, come on

did you seriously think you were the strongest wizard ever

dumb luck harry.

powerful, but always incidental and

not picky too

ah, well- oh, you still don't believe me?

i'm stronger than you harry

i know i am

how? there are tests for such things

i'm stronger than him too

and dumbledore

but you're the only one i wanted to best

you...always, always you

why?

another time, my love

another time...

* * *


End file.
